Pocky is Love
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: Two American girls move to Japan and befriend the cast of Shugo Chara with insane results! IkutoxOC, KukaixOC, NagihikoxOC. CONTAINS YAOI. NO LIKE NO READ. Chapters up every other week.
1. Prolouge: More Interesting

**Drew: We (Mel-chan and I) Do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Melissa: Even though our lives would be more interesting if we did…**

**Warnings: CRACK!, character bashing, yaoi, cheap knock-offs, child negligence, implied belly button faces, bloody violence, language, copy cats, and just general randomness. XD**

* * *

Prologue

The two sisters glanced at each other.

"You ready?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

Drew and Melissa Altman walked up the stairs to their parent's bedroom. They had been planning for a while now, this trip. They were going to Japan. Why, you ask? Well…

"BECAUSE LIFE'S MORE INTERESTING THAT WAY!" Melissa screeched, character changed and fuming.

"Relax, Melissa!" Drew said, also character changed. They were polar opposites when they changed like this, Melissa outgoing and crazy, Drew calm and relaxed.

Their father didn't mind. Besides, he didn't really like the girls anyway. He barely knew them, since he was always away from home. He was a workaholic, as well as their mother, who also didn't care that they were leaving.

Their mother sighed. "And where will you be staying?" she asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "We'll think of something."


	2. Chapter 1: Ian!

**Drew: Alrighty… so in this chapter we introduce Ian! **

**Melissa: YEAH!!!!**

**Ian: I'm gonna be in this story?!?!?!**

**Drew: Eh… *scratches head* yeah…**

**Ian: Okay then. **

**Ikuto: Yup!**

**Drew: Go away, Ikuto! You're not in the story yet!**

**Ikuto: *looks at Drew with kicked kitten face* (which is 2.9% more effective than the kicked puppy look)**

**Drew: Psht… fine…**

**Ikuto: YAY!! Okay… so… uhm… Drew and Melissa don't own Shugo Chara! or Lucky Star or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Melissa: That's right!**

* * *

Chapter One – The Plane

"OMG I AM SO EXCITED WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN HOLY CRAP-- Okay I'm calm," Drew said.

Reisei, Drew's chara, turned to Melissa's and started to lecture her about being chill and not a spaz.

"You know, you really should relax. We're on a plane. You could get in trouble."

"But this is way too much fun! Come one, Reisei, we're going to JAPAN! Where anime was invented!"

Reisei sighed. "Yes… I know, Konata. But at least wait until we get there."

Meanwhile, Drew and Melissa were sitting in their seats listening to their iPods, and Melissa was character changed and kicking the seat of the fat person sitting in front of her. Konata was laughing her ass off. All of a sudden, a pale arm reached in between the seats and grabbed the bottle of Ramune in the cup holder on Drew's seat. Still character changed, Melissa grabbed the arm and yanked the attached person over the seat.

Drew snapped out of her character change and started freaking out.

"IAN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!" She yelled, capturing the attention of all of the passengers.

"Well, you guys said that we would all go to Japan when we were older. YOU GUYS LEFT WITHOUT ME!" He looked hurt.

Drew deadpanned. Melissa looked uncomfortable. "Well… you see… about that…"

Konata jumped out from behind her and started to explain. "Drew and Melissa decided that they wanted to get away from their parents, so they asked if they could leave and Mom and Dad were fine with it!"

Reisei floated over and looked at him sad eyes. "But you see, Ian-kun, we won't be coming back."

"Oh… you… won't?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then determined. "Then I'll stay, too!"

"Uhh… Ian?" Drew said cautiously, "Why are you acting all… erm… clingy… and weird… you're like… not… normal… uhhh…"

All of a sudden, he started sobbing. "LIZA BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Melissa stopped kicking the seat in front of her to look at Ian with concerned eyes. "OH NOES ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! OMG!"

Ian yelled loud enough for the pilots to hear. "NO! I NEED A HUG!"

Melissa and Drew stepped back. Everyone stared.

Drew tried to console Ian. "Ummmm… maybe you'll get a hot Japanese girlfriend."

Ian made an "ohhhhhh shit" face. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh… there's just one problem with that. Ya see, I kinda sorta have no idea how to speak Japanese."

Drew and Melissa did a synchronized facepalm.

Melissa sighed. "Baka."

Ian looked puzzled. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Drew sat calmly in her seat (character changed) while Melissa (character changed) started to spaz. "IT MEANS YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! COMING TO JAPAN WITHOUT KNOWING JAPANESE?!"

Ian looked like a dog getting chased by a vacuum. "Uhhhhhhhh… I don't know."

Melissa let out a long sigh. "Here." She threw a copy of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and a Japanese to English dictionary at him. "Watch Haruhi in Japanese and use this. That should help."

Drew laughed a little and looked out the window. Melissa and Drew spent the rest of the flight watching Lucky Star. Ian was plenty preoccupied with his Melissa-style Japanese lesson.

The plane landed 14 hours later.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Nagi

**Melissa: !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ian: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nagihiko: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Melissa, Ian, and Drew:………….**

**Melissa: Nagi-kun……. What are you doing here? You don't belong in the disclaimer!**

**Nagihiko: You know I don't like being left out! *cutely smiles***

**Melissa: *melts, then snaps out of it* ok fine… you can stay….. under one condition!**

**Nagihiko: Hm? **

**Melissa: DREW AND I GET TO BRAID YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!**

**Nagihiko: WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!?! **

**Melissa: *cute face***

**Nagihiko: *sigh* fine.**

**Drew and Melissa: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! *braids Nagihiko's hair***

**Ian: Melissa and Drew do not own Shugo Chara or Lucky Star or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *cutely smiles***

**Melissa: ……………… doesn't work for you Ian.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Exiting the airplane, Melissa was so pumped that she couldn't help but do the Lucky Star dance while walking between the plane and the airport.

People stared but Melissa shot them her "evil eyes" and they backed off.

Drew sighed "Ya know, sometimes, I wish you could character change with Reisei!"

Melissa finished the dance. "Why do you say that?"

There was an awkward silence followed by Melissa receiving a thump on the head from Drew.

Melissa walked around while rubbing her head. She spotted a boy with REALLY long hair. Melissa yelled at the boy, "OMG I LOVE YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!"

He turned around and gave a super cute smile. Melissa realized he was REALLY CUTE! Melissa ran up to him character changed and yelled "OMG YOU ARE REALLY CUTE! OMFG YOU'RE LIKE THE CUTEST BOY I'VE EVER SEEN!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Brigade Leader band disappeared from around her arm. She blushed so much she made a tomato jealous.

All Melissa could think was "_oh~shit!!!!" _

The boy smiled. "Character change? Happens to all of us."

Melissa's thoughts changed "_Wow, smiley attitude."_

Melissa gave the boy a confused look. "Wait, I don't see a shugo chara. How do you know about them?"

The boy pulled a purple egg out of his pocket "My shugo chara, Temari, went back into her egg." He went from smiley to sad. He reached into his other pocket. "And this one was born shortly after," he held an identical blue egg.

Melissa looked depressed. "Sorry about Temari." The boy had no response.

Melissa tried to lift his spirits. "So… what's your name?"

The boy smiled. "Nagihiko. Nagihiko Fujisaki. What's yours?"

Melissa smiled "Melissa. Melissa Altman. I'm American. It's probably hard for you to pronounce my name, so you can call me Mel-chan."

Nagihiko thought for a second. "Then… you can call me Nagi-kun." He cutely smiled again.

Resistance is futile.

Melissa gazed at Nagihiko. "Yea…"

Nagihiko looked confused.

Melissa came to. "Uh, this is my shugo chara. Her name is Konata."

Nagihiko stared at the shugo chara for a little. "…….isn't that-."

"Yeah."

Drew and Ian were laughing about ten feet behind them.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Well we gotta go." She told him "Where do you live? Anywhere around here?"

"About ten minutes from here. You?"

"…Well… ya see… me and Drew don't have a place to stay."

Nagihiko was in shock. Melissa waved her hand in front of his face "Nagi~kun!"

Nagihiko snapped out of it. "Uh well, maybe, since you have no where to go, you can stay at my house. We have a couple spare rooms. By the way, who's Drew?"

Drew walked in between them. "I'm Drew! Melissa's twin sister!"

There was a random awkward silence. Ian jumped in. "AND I'M IAN!!!!"

Nagihiko jumped a little. Melissa rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, my friends are really weird…"

Drew and Ian looked shocked. Drew said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, we~'re the weird ones. Su~re."

Melissa elbowed Drew.

Nagihiko looked at Ian. "I don't think we have enough room for you to stay at my house. Sorry."

"THAT'S OK!!! JUST INTRODUCE ME TO SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS!!! FIND ME A HOT ONE TO STAY WITH!!!!" Ian yelled.

"Well, I don't know if any of the girls will be willing to take you in."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "I know."

Everyone stared at Ian, jaws dropped.

Drew changed the subject "Anyways… we should get our luggage."

Melissa went along with the quick topic change. "Oh yeah. Let's go."

The four of them got their luggage and left the airport, and headed to Nagihiko's house.

**Drew: OH YEAH and just so ya know… Ian isn't actually gay.**

**Ian: XD**

**Melissa: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Blond and Brunet

**Drew: Say hello to Kukai!**

**Kukai: Heyyy!!!!**

**Melissa: HIIII KUKAI!!!!!!**

**Ian: *bats eyelashes at Kukai***

**Kukai: *giggles***

**Melissa and Drew: ……………… O.o**

**Nagihiko: Wait… KUKAI?!?! WHERE??? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO MY HOUSE!!!! OMG!!!!! *puts hair up in a ponytail***

**Melissa: WTF**

**Tadase: *glares at Ian***

**Ian: :O**

**Drew: …Me and Mel-chan don't own Shugo Chara, Lucky Star, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

During the taxi ride, everyone was silent. Nagihiko was looking out the window, Melissa was looking at Nagihiko fangirlishly, Ian was looking at Nagihiko and Melissa enviously, and Drew was looking at Ian weirdly, wondering what the hell was going through his mind. Nagihiko turned around and smiled at Melissa.

You can probably guess what happened next.

"OMG YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!! OMG!!!" The armband vanished and she started to blush like crazy.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Again? Wow…"

All of a sudden, Ian started to sob uncontrollably. "I MISS LIZAAAAA!!!" He yelled.

"Awwww, it's alright. I mean, you're gay now anyway, right?" Drew said to him with a big smile.

"R… right." He sniffed and smiled weakly.

Nagihiko got a weird look on his face. "I think I might have a friend…"

"Really?" Ian said, brightening up a little.

"Really," Nagihiko assured him.

At that moment, the aggravated taxi driver threw them all out of the cab in front of Nagihiko's house.

"Alright… so… this is it!" he said, gesturing to his house.

Drew gaped. "Omg… it's huge…" she said.

"OMG LOL THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Melissa yelled.

Drew started laughing. Nagihiko just looked confused. Apparently Japanese humor is a little different from American style comedy.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and two guys about Nagihiko's age jumped out.

"WECOME BACK, NADESH— OMG!" They yelled. The blonde one had an "oh shit" look on his face, and the brunet… well….

"-SANOMG!!!"

Nagihiko scratched his head. "Well… ya see… I'm actually a guy."

Melissa looked confused. "'Actually a guy?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for a really long time I had to dress up like a girl. The only one who knew was Tadase-kun, that's the blonde one. But now that I'm done learning to dance, I don't have to cross dress anymore! YAY!" He explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, anyway, who's the other guy…" Melissa started. She looked over at the boys, only to discover that Ian had already started hitting on the brunet.

"That's Kukai Souma…….. Ian seems to be taking a liking to him. Though, I was suggesting the blonde one earlier……."

Drew looked dazed. Yaoi fetish maybe?

"Anyway………." Mel-chan started.

"Oh yeah, this is my house. Want me to show you and Drew-chan your rooms?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, can anyone here take our friend Ian-kun in?"

Tadase blushed and flipped his hair. He pointed to his mouth and took air though his teeth. "Well, I can take Ian-kun in! We could like totally have a slumber party and paint faces on each other's belly buttons!"

Ian was completely speechless.

Kukai put his arm around dumbfounded Ian. "Yeah, we all got used to Tadagay… I mean, TadaSE's... erm... gayness. You guys are new so it might take a while to get used to. You can stay with me. Well, unless you like getting raped by gay blondes."

Ian took a moment to picture getting raped by Tadase. He then realized that he would MUCH rather stay with Kukai than be stuck with Tadagay forever.

"I'll stay with you."

Kukai smiled and Tadase sobbed. Nagihiko went over to console Tadase and Tadase threw himself onto Nagihiko and started rubbing his head into Nagihiko's chest. Nagihiko looked down with wide eyes at Tadese. Melissa couldn't help but jump in.

"BACK OFF, TADAGAY, HE'S MINE!!!" Melissa pulled Tadase away from Nagihiko by his hair.

Nagihiko gave a strange look to Melissa. "Wow, Mel-chan, your shugo chara really likes to character change."

Konata popped out from behind Melissa "She wasn't character changed."

Melissa and Nagihiko started blushing like crazy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A new love perhaps?" Konata couldn't help but say. "Oooo and you're staying in the same house, too. How romantic!"

This just made the blush fest worse. Melissa grabbed Konata so fast that is almost popped her little chibi head off.

"KONA-CHAN!!!! WTF ARE YOU DOING!!! STOP MAKING THINGS AWKWARD!!"

Drew jumped in. "Um, sorry to interrupt this awkward fest, but where are Ian-kun and Kukai-kun?"

Nagihiko just smiled in the back (still blushing) while Drew and Melissa searched for Ian and Kukai. They were found making out in a bush next to Nagihiko's house.

There's only one way to describe everyone's reaction after they had been found out: o.O

This only made Tadase sob more. Everyone was stunned.

Drew just calmly walked over to a nearby rock, sat down, and casually said, "Looks like things are gonna get interesting around here."


End file.
